


Have You Tried Turning it Off (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: A day in the life of Jim from IT. (Author's summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have You Tried Turning it Off?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555964) by [Persiflager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflager/pseuds/Persiflager). 



> Thank you very much to Persiflager for giving permission to record this as a podfic! It was as much fun to record as it is to read :) It was recorded for fan_flashworks 'apple' challenge and for podfic_bingo's Food theme challenge as well as the squares 'Read Angrily', 'Character Voices' and 'Try Something New'.
> 
> There are a few sound effects in the file, and for once I'm not going to offer a no effects version. This is because one sound effect is inseparable from the voice (lines recorded while eating an apple), and one is in place of a short line from the text (drumming of fingers). The second one was a mistake, but I ended up preferring it that way so as long as the author is okay with it, I will leave it that way. 
> 
> There's no intro music, but it does use Windows start up/shutdown/log on, log off and phone ring sounds and a couple of home made sound effects. There is a slight filter on voices heard only over the phone.

Have You Tried Turning it Off at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qdpdp8wjbdywulp/HaveYouTriedTurningItOff.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 13.26 min / 12Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave Persiflager some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
